


For He's a Jolly Good Fellow

by albayzin



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Breast Fucking, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albayzin/pseuds/albayzin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 different ways that Sousuke could've gotten laid for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For He's a Jolly Good Fellow

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you, I didn't start today thinking I was going to write ten different drabbles for Sousuke's birthday, but once the idea entered my head it seemed like I could think of a way that each member of the Free! cast would help give Sousuke an extra special celebration for his birthday.
> 
> So, 10 180 word drabbles later, here we go.

Sousuke really thinks that Rin's bunk really was the better one. Not only don't you have to climb a ladder, but Rin's mattress is way more comfortable than the one in his bunk. Sure, the height of the top bunk means that Rin can't really sit up all the way whenever he's riding Sousuke, but that's really the only downside he can think of right now.

And even then, he still has Rin straddling his waist and his cock is deep inside Rin's ass, so he really can't complain all that much, especially when Rin's biting his lip and trying hard to not moan out loud. 

Try as he might, but Sousuke can't hold himself back. He slowly sits himself up, holding on tight to Rin's hips, keeping him still. Rin is giving him a questioning look, but Sousuke just chuckles and whispers into Rin's ear, "I wanna hear you, Rin."

Rin's about to argue, but bites his lip and tries to hold back a moan when Sousuke sharply thrusts his hips upwards. 

"It's my birthday and I want to hear you."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there's really anything that he has to say about Nitori, Sousuke would definitely say that he's very... eager. 

Really, what else is there to say about him? Especially when he cornered Sousuke in the locker room after practice one day and offered him a handjob as his birthday present. Sure, they had exchanged some looks once or twice and maybe made out a couple times, but this was more than they've ever done so far. 

Then again, Sousuke isn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

They're in the showers, and Sousuke can't even feel the stream from the faucet hitting him, he's too focused on kissing Nitori and the feel of Nitori's hand on his cock. 

Nitori fumbles slightly, gripping too hard at first, but he's soon getting into a quick rhythm. It's just Nitori stroking his cock, and if he's perfectly honest, he's jerked himself off better than the job Nitori's giving him right now. But it's the feel of Nitori's hand on his cock that makes this the best present he's gotten today. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo has a big mouth and is loud as hell, but thankfully that mouth is otherwise occupied. 

His lips are wrapped around Sousuke's cock and he's eagerly bobbing along it, a birthday hat resting on his head. Sousuke isn't entirely sure if he prefers the hat or not. But really, does the hat actually matter right now?

Even with his mouth otherwise occupied, Sousuke can see that there's a smile on his lips and he isn't surprised that Momo is the type of person that can smile while giving someone a blowjob. It makes no earthly sense, then again hardly any part of Momo makes sense.

With a low pop, he pulls off Sousuke's cock and is grinning like the cat that just ate the canary.

"Does Yamazaki-senpai enjoy his birthday present?"

With a low growl, Sousuke grabs Momo by the head, knocking that hat off, and lowers his head back to his cock.

"Damn right I do," he mutters and with a quick laugh, he swallows Sousuke down to the base of his cock. Sousuke thanks every god he knows for Momo's big mouth.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's advantages to Haru living alone. 

For instance, Sousuke can fuck Haru on his dining room table and not have to worry about anyone coming in and seeing them. His pants are around his ankles and all Haru is wearing is that apron of his as Sousuke presses him chest down onto the table, his cock pushing into Haru's ass. 

But even if they're all alone, that doesn't mean that Haru is hold back on any noise he makes. No, they've fucked enough times that Sousuke knows that Haru isn't the type to make noise when they fuck. He looks for the expressions on his face, the blush on his cheeks and the stuttering of his breath when he thrusts in. That's what excites him.

Haru his turning his head, trying to speak to Sousuke. Smirking, Sousuke angles his thrust and watches as Haru gasps.

"We're... going to have to clean the table before we eat your birthday dinner..." Haru manages to say. 

"What are we having?"

"Croquettes."

"Hm, good..." 

He doesn't mind the clean up, especially not when he's having his dessert now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

For his birthday, Sousuke wanted to get his brains fucked out. He wasn't entirely sure what Makoto had planned, but he is definitely alright with how things have turned out for the moment. Makoto told... no, Makoto _ordered_ him to hold onto to the rails of the bed's headboard. 

Then, he felt Makoto's fingers slowly press into him. They moved teasingly slow, spreading him open, barely brushing against his sensitive spots. After what seemed like the tenth time that Makoto's fingers pressed close to were Sousuke wanted to be touched, Sousuke couldn't keep himself from letting out a groan of frustration. He heard Makoto's chuckled and he looked back to see Makoto smiling fondly at him. 

"Do you want something more?"

"Yeah, I kinda do."

Sousuke watched as Makoto calmly ripped open a condom package and slide it on his dick. He lined himself up, and leaned in to whisper into Sousuke's ear.

"If you let go of the rails, I'll stop"

Before Sousuke could respond, Makoto pushed into him and Sousuke swore he'd never let go, not when Makoto's fucking him like this.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK! Sou-chan's Super Special Birthday Rimjob is about to begin!"

That itself made Sousuke almost want to back out of this. He wasn't sure why he exactly agreed to allowing Nagisa surprising him however he wants. He knows that when left to his own devices, Nagisa is probably capable of bringing about the end of the world as they know it. 

All Nagisa told him was to get naked and lie on the bed, holding his legs up and apart by his knees. Then Nagisa bust in, naked as well. 

But then before Sousuke could really think about leaving, Nagisa gets to work and Sousuke isn't sure that he ever wants this to stop. While Nagisa is busy brushing his tongue against and into Sousuke's ass, his hands are working on Sousuke's cock. It's multiple sensations of pleasure, and Sousuke's completely overwhelmed. 

He feels Nagisa pull away, and when he looks down, he sees a trail of spittle across his lips and chin. 

"Is Sou-chan's present good?"

"--I'll tell you when you finish."

Nagisa laughs and leans back in to finish the job.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll have you know that I've analyzed and read enough theory that I should be able to give you a proper oral sex experience, Yamazaki-senpai!"

Sousuke would facepalm if it wasn't for the fact that Rei was already between his legs and was taking his cock out of his pants. Because even if Rei could somehow make a birthday blowjob sound unexciting, this entire situation that's arousing him. 

But no matter how much theory Rei has read, there's nothing to be said that actual experience would be better, or at least that's what Sousuke thinks when Rei almost chokes trying to deep throat him. He's eager though, and even if he can't take him all the way down, Rei is trying all sorts of different techniques and it's getting to be so overwhelming that before he can even warn him, Sousuke is groaning Rei's name and comes. 

When he looks back down, he sees his come splattered across Rei's face. 

Before Rei can hurry away to clean up, Sousuke pulls him up and licks some of his come off Rei's lips.

"Beautiful."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sousuke is pretty sure that Rin would kill him right now if he ever knew the kind of stuff he got up to with Gou.

Sure, they're best friends, but keeping Gou from dating seems to trump all other things. Which is why he had to sidestep the reason why he couldn't do anything with him for his birthday until later in the evening. All Sousuke wanted was just a birthday date with his girlfriend. 

The fact that Gou is sitting on her knees, her breasts pressed around Sousuke's cock is just an enjoyable side benefit. 

They had been dating for long enough that this wasn't their first time fooling around at all. Except she said that she wanted to make sure that Sousuke had a memorable birthday, since it was the first one he had while they were dating. 

Even though Sousuke is pretty much 100% certain that she's doing this because she can get up close with his chest muscles, it doesn't matter when Gou angles her head and lets her tongue brush against the tip of his cock.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisumi is overly clingy.

Sousuke doesn't know why Kisumi is holding on to him so tightly while he fucks him against the wall. Sure, his shoulder is still messed up, but he's not using his shoulder to hold them up. Plus, the wall is helping him hold Kisumi up, so it's really no problem. 

He'd ask, but his lips are busy kissing Kisumi's while he's buried deep into his ass, fucking him hard like there's no tomorrow. They don't normally fuck like this, but when Kisumi gave him that kiss that let him know that this won't just end in kissing, he can't bring it in himself to care.

He breaks the kiss to bite along Kisumi's shoulder and neck and he can hear Kisumi's moans of his names start in his chest and come out of his mouth. 

"Oh, it's midnight, happy birthday, Sousuke."

That's enough to make Sousuke pause. Kisumi's grinning and looking at something over his shoulder. Sousuke turns and sure enough, sees their wall clock reading 12:01. 

He laughs and then he leans in to kiss Kisumi once more.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though it's his birthday and he can't swim anymore, Sousuke still goes to practice. He offers advice and really, he has nothing else to do. Today, their former captain Seijuurou dropped by for a visit and while Sousuke never really knew him, he couldn't keep his eyes off him. He watched Seijuurou pace around in his speedo, entranced. 

Which is probably why Seijuurou asked him to stay with him in the pool area when practice ended. He expected a talk of some sort, but didn't expect a mouth on his and a hand working it's way into his legskins. 

"I heard it was your birthday, and I saw you watching me," Seijuurou says when they break for air.

"Yeah, and...?" Sousuke asks as he starts to work his hands into his speedo. 

Seijuurou smirks at him.

"So, tell me what you think about my 'stroke'." 

Sousuke pauses his movements and looks at Seijuurou with his deadest look. Yeah, this is definitely Momo's older brother. 

"Just shut up and keep kissing me."

Seijuurou grins and kisses him, hand still stroking Sousuke's cock.


End file.
